Twins On Deck
by BidForTheBags
Summary: Takes place after the HM concert. Cody takes Bailey to her place, and thing get pretty heated, but she leaves him blue. Zack leaves him empty. Twincest to come.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a work of fiction. I do not know the sexualities of the characters or the actors that portray them. The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life on Deck are produced by Disney and I do not own the titles or the characters mentioned.

It was a typical Friday night on the S.S. Tipton, other than the fact that Hannah Montana had just left the ship. Cody had worked all day to get tickets to take Bailey to the Hannah concert, and what a success that had been. Not only did he get a kiss out of it, after the concert, when Cody dropped Bailey off at her room, it had begun looking as if he was going to get more from it. Sure, they had only just started dating, but Bailey was so impressed with her guy . Bailey had her back against the door, and Cody was standing over her, his arm against the door frame. He was trying everything possible to get inside the room, but it appeared Bailey was nothing more than a cock-tease.

Tonight was amazing, Cody. Thank you. She then pulled him by his shirt in for a kiss, and they did so passionately for a good long five minutes, though to both of them, it felt like much longer to both of them.

She pulled away from the kiss, and thanked him again. I really do have to go Cody. Have a good night.

Bailey reached for the door knob, and started to turn it. Cody grabbed her hand, and stopped her. She looked up at him; he brushed her cheek and went in for another kiss. This time Cody wanted more. He pulled her hand away from the door making it reclose. After he heard the click of the door, he told himself that the next time that door opened he was going inside with her. He began to kiss her more intensely, and moved his right hand to her ass. When he squeezed it, she thrusted her hips into his groin. He liked that feeling, and took that sign as a sign that she wanted more. He moved his other hand to her ass, and lifted her up. He grinded his hips with hers, and moved his lips to her neck. She started panting as he started to suck and bite her neck.

Co-Cody she whispered in between her gasps.

He grunted. Yeah, babe , he said as he moved to the left side of her neck.

I, I can t. He ignored her denial. She really didn t mine, but she knew she wasn t ready for this. She denied her animalistic urges, and pushed on his shoulders so he would back off.

Why? he begged her. He was almost certain he loved her, but at this point he had forgotten that, right now he lusted after her.

I m just not ready. I want this, but, not tonight. She pecked him on his cheek, looked sadly into his eyes, and lipped Thank you , and turned around and went into her room.

Cody was left in shock. He may not have had much experience with girls, but he knew that the past fifteen minutes at her door was amazing. There was a lot of pressure building in his tight pants. It was there all night, and he was sure the pants would be on the floor in Bailey s bedroom, and that pressure would be taken care of. The pressure against the fabric of the jeans was way too much. He walked off to his bedroom, and planned to jack off, like he did most Friday nights, to thoughts of Bailey. At least tonight he d have some memories to jack off to, rather than the picture he took of Bailey in her two piece suit in the hot tub like he had ton so much over the past year. He unbuttoned his pants to relieve some of the pressure his cock was feeling, and walked up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack heard Cody s door slam across the hall. He knew Cody was out on his first date with Bailey. He took the sound of the door slamming that it didn t go as well as he wanted to. He contemplated going over to talk to him, but he knew that when Cody was pissed he liked to be left alone to his thoughts for awhile, and when he wanted to talk, he would come. Plus, Zack was busy right now. He was at his computer, watching porn. He was only in his boxers and a tee shirt. His cock was still in his boxers, and a tent was completely there.

Zack was gay; closeted to everyone but his brother, but definitely gay. On his computer screen were two twink boys making out. It was his favorite video; he watched it more regularly than anything else. The kissing scene was his favorite part about it, so passionate, so incredibly intense. Zack was starting to pre-cum, and a wet spot was forming at the top of the tent. He stood up, and stripped himself of his boxers. He sat back down on the cushioned seat and started to masturbate his 5.5 uncut penis. He moaned slightly at the first touch, and then slowly started stroking himself. He planned on going for awhile. He would watch this video completely, and then find another on a porn site to finish off to. He continued watching the video, slowly stroking himself, and just lost himself in a trance.

Cody was still in his room, trying to figure out how he was going to get rid of this hard-on. He was cute, and he knew it. If Bailey wouldn t have him tonight, some other girl on this ship would. But he wanted his first time with a girl to be with Bailey. He knew it would be romantic for his first time to be with his soul mate. He stripped his pants off, and let the tent in his boxers roam free. He sighed, and accepted that tonight he would just masturbate to porn, again. Sure there would be some flashbacks to tonight at Bailey s door, but it was too depressing to just focus on her. He went to his favorite porn site, and loaded a video of a threesome, with two chicks going down on some guy. He tried to jack off to that, but he was too horny. He needed more. He would try to get into it as much as possible and even focused on nothing but his cock, and jack off as hard and fast as possible. He let out a long, exaggerated sigh of sexual frustration, and then had an idea.

Zack was biting his lip, starting to really get into the video. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and he just took in the sounds of hot boy sex. Suddenly, three very loud knocks on the door. He had then become how loud his porn was, and was very worried someone heard it. He grabbed a tissue, and yelled Yeah? Who is it? It was after midnight, it shouldn t have been anyone.

Zack, open up. It s Cody. I need to, uh, talk.

Zack loved Cody. Even Zack wasn t sure how much he loved him. He knew he would do absolutely anything for his brother. They had a bond that was unexplainable, even for twins. He knew his job by having this bond; he would help his brother no matter what: even if that meant putting his cock away, and just talking out whatever problem Cody had. Oh. Cody. One second, man. He threw on his boxer shorts (possibly yesterday s, he didn t remember). He ran his hand through his hair, to straighten it up a bit, and opened the door.

On the other side was a very frustrated Cody. He normally cared more when he left his room, even if it was just for his brother. But his hair was a mess, and the only thing obviously on him was a bathrobe. Zack arched his eyebrow, and stepped out of the way and motioned for his brother to come in.

And he did. And for the first time, probably ever, Cody didn t care how messy Zack s room was. He flopped down on the bed, and his robe opened just enough that Zack could tell there was a tank top on underneath. Cody was silent for a few seconds, and Zack just sat down next to Cody s legs which were hanging over the edge of the bed. A few more minutes of silence, and Zack gave up on waiting.

Well how was your date?

The date was fine. I had a good time. After though. He let out another sigh, and laid down. We went back to her place, and I never made it inside. We were outside for a long time, really enjoying ourselves. I thought I was going to go in, but she decided she couldn t

You were going to go all the way with her, man? Do you even have a condom? Zack was in shock. He knew that was a stupid question to ask after his brother *almost* got laid.

Cody was irritated; he shot up and gave his brother an evil look. Apparently, I didn t need one.

Oh right. That, um, sucks.

Actually no, it didn t. It didn t get sucked, or fucked. Crazy bitch. She wanted it too. I know she did.

Good God, Cody, are you seriously this frustrated over not getting laid? I mean, it s not like it s the first time you didn t get laid. You ve had years of practicing. Zack snickered to himself. Practice ha!

Fuck you. Tonight was supposed to be the night. I ve never been so close before.

Sorry. Cody fell backwards onto Zack s bed. This time, Zack noticed that his brother s cock was at attention, pushing up his bathrobe. Zack s eyes widen, and he tried to distract him.

So, um, he cleared his throat what s next?

Well, that s why I m here.

What? What do you mean? Zack asked.

You remember when we fooled around when we were younger?

Zack gulped. Yeah, of course. Zack s forehead began to sweat a bit.

I need it again.

Zack s mind was spinning. Did his brother seriously just come on to him? His brother wanted sex with him? You remember how that went last time. I came out to you, and then you were afraid to be considered gay.

I know what happened. I want it now. Cody leaned in and kissed his brother intensely. Zack went into a state of bliss. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the tongue that was invading his mouth, and kissed back to the best of his abilities. Then he realized what was happening. This couldn t happen again, he wasn t going to be his brother s bitch this time. He opened his eyes and pushed his brother off of him.

No. I m not going to do this again. I want this, but you re using me.

And you re enjoying it. Cody flipped his brother beneath him and straddled him. He took off his robe to reveal his white tank top and his green boxers with a tent pitched. Their outfits were nearly identical. Zack had on a white tee shirt with red boxers with a tent as well. Zack knew this was bad. He wanted it, but Cody would never want this again. But Zack would do anything for his brother, even if it meant breaking his own heart. So when his brother came back down to continue making out with him, he didn t fight it at all.

Cody knew this was gay. But it was discreet and it didn t make him gay or bi even, it made him horny. And after he got off, there d be nothing else about it. No strings attached. This worked perfectly, and fuck, it was practice for when he got into Bailey s pants. So he kissed his brother, who submitted to him. Zack was lying down with his brother on top of him, who was holding his arms down in case Zack decided to fight again. Cody pulled his mouth off of his brother, who was panting. Cody then went to the left side of Zack s neck and started sucking on it. Zack moaned. This made Cody grin, knowing his brother was totally his tonight, for however long it took.

Zack was enjoying this, really, really enjoying this. He was fine submitting to his brother. But he was not fine having his hands pinned back. His brother s body deserved to be worshipped, and that s exactly what he wanted his hands to do.

Cody let me go. Cody ended the assault on this brother s next, pleased with the hickie that was formed, not pleased that he was told to stop.

Why? You want this.

I do. God I do. I m not going to stop you, I want to enjoy this fully, let me use my hands.

Cody wanted to know exactly where his brother s hands were going to go. So he let go of his brother, de-straddled him and put his legs in between his brothers, and then moved his own hands to his brother s face: one hand around his chin, and the other to the side of his face. He dove back down into his brother s mouth with his tongue. Zack, now free to do whatever he wanted with his hands, placed both of his hands on his brother s ass. Sure the boy was thin, but he had a killer ass. Zack squeezed, and realized that his brother has quite a muscular ass. Could bounce a quarter off of this thing he thought. He pulled Cody s ass into his, pushing their cocks closer together.

Cody realized that his main goal hadn t even been accomplished, and this entire time he s been kissing Zack. Cody needed to blow this load, and he put this to the top of the agenda. He ended the kiss with his brother, and lifted himself, holding himself up with his arms on each side of his brother, and looked down at him, with lust. Zack was looking up, with love. This was amazing.

Cody again straddled his brother, leaned down to kiss him briefly. This time, as he pulled away, he gently put his hand underneath his brother s chin, encouraging him to follow his lips up. They were both now in a sitting position, with Cody on top of his brother. They continued kissing and Cody reached for the bottom of his brother s shirt, and started pulling it off. Once it reached the point where the kiss had to be broken, Zack lifted his arms and let his brother strip him. Immediately once his shirt was removed, he reached for Cody s and pulled it off quickly.

It had been so long since they had seen each other shirtless; seeing each other now they both recognized how much they changed. Zack, formerly cute and chubby, now was slimmer, with just enough meat on his bones. Cody, formerly scrawny, had now been forming muscle mass. Zack admired the beginning of the six pack, and built chest. He loved it. This turned him on so much, that he decided it was time to switch positions. He pushed his brother down, and then went down to kiss him. Cody knew that this meant Zack was ready for anything. After letting his brother s tongue invade his mouth for several minutes, he gently pushed on Zack s chin, making him break the kiss. They looked at each other passionately for a few seconds, until Cody broke the silence by leaning up towards Zack s ear and whispered Suck me .

Zack didn t need any more encouragement. He was ready to see the cock he had been missing for several years. His own cock had grown since the day of their mutual four-inchers, he was very excited to see Cody s new member. Zack leaned in to kiss Cody once more, only a peck this time. He then went from Cody s lips to his right cheek, to the left side of his neck. Cody s cock twitched with anticipation. Zack kissed a trail from Cody s neck to his right, quarter-sized nipple, which he sucked on momentarily, and then bit and pulled with his teeth. Cody moaned. Zack then made a straight line from Cody s right nipple to his left. He sucked on it, and then blew air onto it, making it tighten. Zack flicked the tighten nipple with his tongue, and then looked at his brother, not breaking their eye contact as he went from the nipple to his chest, down to his belly button.

Zack had only fooled around with Cody, no one else. But he had seen enough porn, and read enough stories to know that being a bit of a cock tease could be a good thing. He kissed down from Cody s belly button to the top of Cody s boxers. Zack then kissed his pubic area through the boxers, and slowly went down to his cock. He kissed the head of Cody s penis through the boxers, and then sucked on the head in the same fashion.

Cody was getting angsty. Sure, this was enjoyable, but he needed to cum. He moaned as Zack left his cock, and went down his left leg, kissing it all the way down to his feet. Zack made it all the way down, and sucked on Cody s big toe. Then moved to the right foot and kissed the top of it, then quickly made his way kissing back up to Cody s penis. Once he made it to Cody s boxers, on the first kiss on the fabric, Cody had enough. He grunted, Would you just take them off??? Zack acknowledged the request by taking his mouth to the waistband of the underwear, and pulling them off that way. Once the boxers were below Cody s manhood, Zack stopped in shock. He knew that cock must be bigger than his own. Cody smirked, knowing why Zack stopped. Zack let the boxers release from his mouth, and tugged them off the rest of the way with his hands, never taking his eyes off of Cody s goodness. Once the boxers were off, Zack just stared. Getting impatient, Cody just blurted out Just over six inches.

Zack s eyes filled with jealous lust. Cody saw this and asked, You? He knew Zack couldn t be small, because they used to be the same.

Um. Just under six. Zack s jealousy was quickly overcome by lust. He went back up to his brother s mouth, kissed him momentarily, tongue and all, and then let go. He smiled at his brother, knowing that Cody wanted this, wanted *him*.

Zack looked down at the slightly larger cock, and then made his move. First, he moved Cody s body so that his legs were hanging off the edge. In the same move, the blanket fell just enough on the floor so that Zack s legs had plenty of room to place his body in between the cock he wanted so badly. After he got on his knees, he gave the cock one last look, and then licked it once. Then he sucked on the head, only taking in one inch or so. He looked up at his brother, whose head was back on the bed, so Zack couldn t even look into the eyes of his twin. He knew how to get his brother to look down at him.

Zack took his mouth off of Cody s cock, and went down and sucked on his balls. They were large, nearly hairless, and very warm. Sure enough, Cody wasn t happy that the attention was redirected from his cock, and he looked down on his brother. Of course he was enjoying the sucking on his cock, but he really wanted to blow. Zack looked up, pleased that his brother was looking at him. They made eye contact momentarily, and Zack saw the desperateness in Cody s eyes. He took Cody s left nut into his mouth sucked hard for a moment, and then let it go. Zack then went down on Cody s cock again. He instantly took half of it down, and Cody released a deep sigh of relief.

Zack had not had an opportunity to be practicing his cock-sucking skills for the past several years, and the last cock he practiced on was his brothers when it was less than two-thirds the size of its current size. He was having difficulty taking the entire shaft into his mouth, only taking about five inches. This apparently frustrated Cody, who grabbed the back of his brother s head, stood up, and held his brother s head on his cock. Once on his feet, he grabbed a handful of hair from Zack s moppy head of hair, and began thrusting his hips into his brother s face.

Zack enjoyed being controlled by his brother, a lot. With his mouth being used, without him needing to do much work, he reached down with his right hand and began stroking his own cock. Slowly at first, but the intensity of this sexual moment with his brother was way too much, and it did not take long before he was jacking off quite fast. Zack was moaning heavily while his brother thrusted into his mouth, sending vibrations onto Cody s cock.

Cody had now taken both of his hands to grab handfuls of Zack s hair, just behind his ears. He knew with the moaning Zack was putting over his cock, he could not last very long, and he really did not want to. But something about Zack submitting to him turned him on in a way he had never been turned on before, which made him want to make this moment last forever. He slowed down his thrusts, pulling everything put the head of his penis out of Zack s mouth, holding it there for a moment, and then slamming it down his brother s throat. Then he would again pull out slowly, and slam it in again.

He took one hand off of his brother s head, and moved it to his cheeks, which he squished to give Zack a fish face, and had the inside of his cheeks pressed against his thick uncut cock. Zack was beginning to moan a lot, obviously enjoying masturbating while pleasuring his brother. Cody chuckled at the sight. The moaning was very intense now, and Cody knew the end was near for both of them. He pulled out, and pulled his cock as far as possible to the left, and let it slam on Zack s cheek.

Get up Cody said.

Zack didn t question it verbally, but gave him an inquisitive look, and stood up.

On the bed, on your back.

Zack was excited for a moment, thinking that Cody was actually going to service him. He was disappointed, yet excited at the same time when Cody s cock was in front of his lips.

Open up, and prepare to swallow Cody demanded.

Zack did as he was told, opened his mouth, and went back to stroking himself. It didn t take long after Cody began to thrust into his mouth that Zack started moaning again. Cody fucked Zack s face as hard as he could, hitting the back of his throat every time. Then, Zack started to moan heavily, giving off a muffled, semi-high pitched 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o . He started cumming, squirting harder than he had since the days when he and Cody fooled around before. The first shot made it up in between his nipples, and the second shot was harder the first, landing on Cody s ass. The third and forth shots were retreating, just below the first shot, and then just above his belly button. He cock continued to convulse, oozing out cum, and he let out a moan like no other, in sexual relief.

This moan, coupled with the thought that someone just orgasmed because they were pleasuring him, sent Cody over the edge. He slammed his pelvis into Zack s face, forcing pubes up his nose, and a cock down his throat, he started his orgasm. He shot twice down his brother s throat, letting out a manly moan of lust as he did so, and then pulled out his cock to shoot over this brother s face. The first shot on his face went over, and hit Zack s ear and bed, and then the next went straight down the middle, leaving a line up his face, from his nose and into his hair. Then he put the head of his cock at Zack s lips, who opened up and sucked the head for the rest of the cum. He swallowed, and Cody fell sideways next to his brother.

After several minutes of panting, Cody finally spoke up. Thanks, I needed that.

I could tell: you really got into it.

Yeah. He continued panting.

Now what? Zack questioned.

Thank you for reading. Any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and all thoughts on the story are as well. I have two more chapters planned, and based on reviews received, I may continue beyond that. Suggestions are greatly welcomed, and can be sent to . Thanks!


End file.
